Ghost Page: Beevy
Name: Nobody really knows his name, though bodies have been found with messages to the janitors signed with the initials "BV", so one could say that that is his name. Age: Who knows? Grade: Died when he was a freshman (?) Gender: Sightings claim that the ghost is male Species: Ghost Occupation/role: Resident ghost, may be serving a higher power Date of death: 2010 (?) Cause of death: Eyewitness testimony says that he was suddenly dragged down by a couple of ghosts down into the basement, and he was never heard from again. His body was never found. Orientation: ??? Relationship status: ??? Likes: Nobody knows the ghost personally, but he seems awfully fond of leaving bodies around in places where the janitors can see them. He likes to haunt classrooms and such, but can be frequently seen around the art room, the music room, and the library. Eyewitness accounts say he roams the dorms at night, looking for anyone who might take up his offers. Dislikes: Again, nobody knows the ghost personally, so we can't determine what he doesn't like, but given that nobody knows him very well, we can say that he doesn't like to be noticed... much. Personality: People say that the ghost is very persuasive and cocky. Everyone else says that the ghost is a dick. Powers: The ability to traverse through and manipulate shadows, shapeshifting, illusion-making, overshadowing, black ectoplasmic fire/fireballs Weaknesses: Any bright white light (colored lights have no effect), strong ectoplasmic blasts Bio: First spotted in 2010, Beevy has been wrecking havoc since he died. He's been to blame for numerous pranks among the halls and in classrooms, and the janitors know him well. However, it seems like he has a darker agenda, though nobody but himself knows what it is. Relationships Before death He doesn't remember any of them, though Eva's probing made him remember that he had a mother. After death He's annoyed a couple of students and warned (or threatened?) a few about their certain doom. One circumstance in particular was that of Libby Summers, with whom he held a mock trial against while at her cheerleader practice and attempted to kill her, before that one janitor with the ugly mug just turned on the lights and stopped him. Later, during the beginning of the "Ghost War" when Libby found out Wilton was, in fact, a ghost, he BV decided to convince Wilton to pick a side in the "war" and that there was no way of him Wilton continuing his relationship with Annie. After Libby threatened Annie about almost the same thing, BV seemingly taunted her that her plan to break up Annie and Wilton would not work, when he was actually foretelling her doomed quest for immortality, which would kill her. Carrying the burden of his ancestor for failing to kill Jordan Gallagher and Annie May Fredrickson, he takes it out on their respective brothers, Rickie and Carl. Technically, he could kill Annie if he wanted to, but... He just can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't know why. He mostly annoys Wilton because he thinks he's a dumbass doodoohead, and Wilton returns the favor for the most part. He serves Malawrath (but isn't particularly fond of his employment, mostly because he was forced into it by a curse) alongside Evangeline, who unlike him, enjoys her job. He is pretty indifferent towards her, though they do share a mutual, colleague-like bond. Meanwhile, he thinks Frida is a huge pain in the ass and wants her to stop "shipping" him with Wilton. Don't talk to him about James. Category:Ghosts